


A Progression of Post-its

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: WAdvent 11 Dec 16 open post prompt: Recycle Title: take the title of a favourite carol or holiday film and use it as your inspiration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **WAdvent 11 Dec 16 open post prompt: Recycle Title:** take the title of a favourite carol or holiday film and use it as your inspiration.

It began in spring with a Post-it on the fridge reading simply: DON’T. John didn’t and found something from the cupboard for breakfast.

The notes grew less terse that summer: CONTENTS UNDER PRESSURE. He wisely stayed away.

They expanded over autumn and into winter.

Kitchen table: VOLATILE EXPERIMENT. John guessed, but appreciated the warning.

Bathroom mirror: WILL REPLACE YOUR TOOTHBRUSH. He supposed mouthwash would do today.

Sitting room: AVOID SOFA. DON’T TELL MRS H.

Mantelpiece: TOXIC FLOCKING POWDER! DO NOT INHALE!

Lestrade read the latest warning. “Since when is Sherlock so considerate?”

John smiled. “Since he fell in love, actually.”


End file.
